


Virtuoso

by GakuLuka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GakuLuka/pseuds/GakuLuka
Summary: Aqua is desperately trying to focus on her schoolwork, but it's hard for her; especially when Terra's around to "distract" her.





	Virtuoso

A silky ink line bends and sweeps over the paper, following the girl’s delicate motions swiftfully. Her natural grace shines through even in her drawing, her thin pale hand gripping the pen lightly as she pulls it along. 

The girl is aware of her silent audience, quiet as he stares deeply into her unfinished artwork. She can barely feel his warm breath radiating onto her shoulder as he sits next to her, his stare unwavering.

The boy takes a peek at the girl’s porcelain face, a serene look of peace etched onto her dainty features. Her doe eyes are focused solely on her work, her teeth grazing her lower lip in harsh concentration. 

The boy timidly runs his dry fingertips over the girl’s soft pink cheek, dragging them languidly towards her ear. He unhurriedly brushes loose strands of ocean-colored hair over and behind her petite ear. 

The girl finally turns her head to regard the boy, her glowing cerulean eyes gazing at him tiredly.

“How long are you going to keep drawing?” The boy quietly asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know,” The girl replies, fatigue obvious in her voice.

“You look tired.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The girl playfully jabs, her eyebrows furrowing with mock anger.

“You know what I mean,” The boy smiles, his hand gracing the side of the girl’s hand beside him.

“Terra, you’ve ruined my focus,” The girl leisurely turns her head back towards her artwork as she tries to continue her wispy strokes.

“Sorry. I’m just bored,” The boy named Terra dramatically yawns and leans his head to lay neatly on the girl’s pastel shoulder, his pointed, dark brown hair sprawling over the subtle surface.

Terra’s eyes focus on a bright yellow sketchbook completely smudged with pencil marks and lead filings, with a barely legible sticky note on the front that had “Aqua” neatly written on it. 

“I told you when you asked to come over that I had an art project to finish,” Aqua interrupted the boy’s thoughts, her clear and dainty voice piercing through the contented silence they had.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would take this long.” Terra’s large hand had snuck his fingers slowly yet consciously through Aqua’s diaphanous palm so their fingers were romantically intertwined. 

Aqua once again turned her head to regard his gruff hand gripping hers with contentment, then glanced upwards to meet his unwavering gaze that was solely focused on her. The sudden intimate eye contact drove Terra wild, seeing her stare back at him with an unintentional smoldering look in her fierce blue eyes. He began to study all of her elfin face, from her flawless creme skin to her cheeks that were tinted with an adorable pink to her slender nose to, finally, her rosey lips, seemingly permanently stuck in a charming half-smile as she watched him stare at her. In that exact moment, as he was enchanted by her lovely lips, Terra wanted nothing more to kiss her.

“Terra,” Aqua suddenly chided, pushing on the boy’s shoulders as to bring their faces apart. It seemed she knew exactly what he was planning on doing. 

“I just want to kiss you,” Terra nearly growled out, his voice low and harsh with obvious, impatient ardor.

“I just want to work,” Aqua’s words would’ve most likely deterred Terra and his rather intimate actions if Aqua’s tone hadn’t given away her secret desire to continue whatever carnal actions her boyfriend had in mind. Her voice was breathy and barely above a whisper. Her eyes had a dreamlike haze covering them, and her lips were only inches away from Terra’s. 

Terra couldn’t help but smirk at her words. Her body was betraying her mind, and it amused him to no end. No matter how unfazeable Aqua’s resolve seemed to be, Terra was always able to burst through it. Aqua’s light grip on Terra’s shoulders tightened as he unconsciously leaned towards her, their warm breath mixing together with what felt like actual electricity, the space between the two becoming nearly unbearable. Slowly and dreamily, Aqua’s eyes drifted shut. Her lips brushed seductively against Terra’s.

Just as Terra was about to devour Aqua’s lips, a blisteringly terrifying voice shot through their ears.

“AQUA!”

The two teenagers jumped with shock, instantly pulling away from each other as Aqua’s mother’s rang loud and clear through her bedroom door.

“Y-yes?” Aqua called back after a couple moments, the surprise still obvious in her tone.

“When you and Terra are done ‘studying,’ can you come down and help me with dinner?” There was a mischievous glint in Aqua’s mother’s question when she said “studying” that didn’t go unnoticed to Terra or Aqua.

“Okay, I’ll be down there in a minute,” Aqua replied as Terra rolled his eyes at her compliance.

“Damn-” Terra couldn’t finish his mumbled curse for Aqua had captured his lips in a passionate kiss, her silken hands bunching up in his chestnut brown hair as she moved her mouth expertly against his own.

Terra gladly returned her sensual gesture with just as much desire, his hands in turn holding her neck and jaw gently as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss further. As the kiss began to become more and more lascivious, and as Aqua’s tongue bravely penetrated through Terra’s lips and provoked a battle for dominance between them, Terra’s hands lowered from her thin neck to her lean shoulders, from her shoulders to her slim waist, from her waist to her full hips, then finally, from her hips to her creamy upper thighs, his abrasive fingertips sliding leisurely under her skirt. 

Just as Terra’s hands were about to inch under the band of Aqua’s underwear, however, she pulled away, a cheeky grin spread across her ethereal face.

“Down, boy. Don’t get too ahead of yourself. My mom’s still waiting for me,” Aqua smiled playfully at Terra, her hands hesitantly leaving his head and pushing herself up and out of her chair.

“When will you be back?” Terra questioned, the annoyance from his girlfriend leaving clear in his voice.

Aqua just shrugged, her eyes twinkling and her face shining.

“I’m not sure.”

“Come back as soon as you can, then.”

“Why? So that you can ‘distract’ me some more?” Aqua grinned, her hands on her hips in a taunting manner.

Terra just smirked in reply, watching as Aqua giggled and seductively swayed out of the room, her mature aura returning to her immediately.

Now that Terra was alone in her room, he gingerly ran his fingers over his lips. He huffed and chuckled slightly.

“Damn temptress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
